


Untangled

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Days of Yore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed helps out with the Christmas decorations in his own special way.





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2016 for Days of Yore over at Celebrate FMA on LiveJournal.

“What the hell?”  
  
Roy rummaged around in the big box of Christmas tree decorations (or crap, as he called it) that had been hastily shoved in there the year before when putting each individual item back into its own respective packaging proved too daunting a task to undertake. All the ornaments and the oversized gold star topper were there, but the massive string of multi-colored lights was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t exactly the sort of thing that could be easily misplaced, but he could not, for the life of him, figure out where they might be.  
  
“Ed!” he called out over his shoulder with a frown. “Have you seen the lights for this damn tree?”  
  
His agitation grew when he received no reply. Putting a tree up had been Ed’s bright idea; if it were up to Roy, they would have either gone with a much smaller one or none at all. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy this time of year. He just hated all the effort that went into decorating for the occasion, especially when his other half made it a point to be conveniently absent for the bulk of it.  
  
“Ed!” he tried again. No response.  
  
Roy got up and stormed through the house, checking each room. When he couldn’t find Ed anywhere downstairs, he stomped upstairs. Leave it to Ed to take a nap when there was work to be done.  
  
When he reached their bedroom, he flung the door wide open. “Ed, are you—?”  
  
‘Asleep’ was the word he was looking for, but it dried up in his throat when he glanced at the bed.  
  
Ed wasn’t sleeping. Not by a long shot.  
  
He was, however, lying naked on top of the comforter. Very naked, with an automail arm propped behind his head and a flesh arm draped across his chest. The string of lights that Roy sought were loosely wrapped around his finely toned body, from his neck right down to his feet, and blinking steadily against metal and bare skin.  
  
“Looking for me?” he purred.  
  
“Actually, I was looking for those,” Roy replied when he remembered how to speak, gesturing at the lights.  
  
“Oh.” Ed ran a finger along a section of lights that ran across his lower stomach. He paid special attention to the blue bulb that lurked just above the fine trail of blond hair that started below his belly button. “They were in a big, mangled knot so I thought I’d help out by untangling them.”  
  
Despite his previous irritation, Roy was suddenly very much on board with Ed’s special brand of assistance. “Well, I appreciate that,” he managed calmly. “I hope it wasn’t too hard.”  
  
Ed smiled wickedly. “The lights weren’t hard. But as you can see, other things are.”  
  
Any other time, Roy might have poked fun at his partner for such a cheesy come-on. However, any other time didn’t involve Ed spread-eagle on his back, adorned with Christmas lights and a massive erection. He briefly contemplated feigning disinterest, but the rising tent in his pants was a dead giveaway that this scenario was only going to end one way. With penetration.  
  
He walked over to the foot of the bed and stared down at Ed, his gaze moving greedily up and down the length of his body. Clothes were shed in record time, and he crawled onto the bed and stretched out alongside Ed, carefully so as not to disrupt the lights too much.  
  
“I approve of your diversion,” he murmured as he slid his fingers through Ed’s long blond hair.  
  
“I thought you might.”  
  
Roy pulled him into a deep and desperate kiss while he dragged his hand down Ed’s torso, over hard bulbs and cold metal and warm skin. He took him by the cock, seizing it, claiming it, then stroking it, slowly at first and gradually building up the pace. Ed moaned into his mouth and bucked into his fist, his movements growing more erratic by the second, until he could stand no more. He pushed Roy onto his back and snatched the lube from the nightstand drawer, his impatience obvious.  
  
“I don’t trust you not to try something freaky like shoving a string of lights up my ass,” he explained as he poured lube onto his flesh fingers.  
  
“I would never,” Roy insisted. Except he probably would have. Ed knew him well. Just like Roy knew that Ed was equally freaky enough to let him, if the incident henceforth referred to as The Accidental Anal Bead Experience was any indicator.  
  
The young man leaned forward, his right hand planted on the bed beside Roy and the left snaking deep between his legs. Roy wished that he could see what Ed was doing to himself but his expression told the story all too well, from the initial furrowing of the brow to the concentrated effort to the inevitable satisfaction of being three digits deep in his own ass. Roy stroked his cock while he watched and waited, which Ed observed with great delight. Finally, when they were both whipped up into a frenzy, Ed pulled out his fingers and straddled Roy at the waist, gingerly working his way down the man’s thick shaft until it was all the way inside.  
  
Roy grabbed him by the waist, his thumbs pressed against the warmth of two tiny bulbs. Ed adjusted the lights around his chest and stomach, pulling on the electrical cord to give him enough slack to move. And move he did, riding Roy’s cock like a pro. Roy bit his bottom lip, causing just enough pain to distract from the swelling pleasure that already had him close to coming. Ed grabbed onto his cock and stroked furiously, his hips never faltering in their rhythm. It wasn’t long before he shot his load across Roy’s stomach, and his cock was still spurting when Roy surrendered to his desire. He bucked up hard into Ed’s ass with a sharp hiss, his orgasm swift and all-consuming.  
  
“Fuck,” Ed gasped when they were done. He started to fall forward, concluded that cum and Christmas lights didn’t mix, and collapsed beside Roy instead.  
  
“Yeah,” Roy agreed breathlessly. He turned to look at Ed, who was struggling to loosen the string of lights that had tightened around his neck. “Try not to strangle yourself. I’d have a hell of a time explaining this to the cops.”  
  
After successfully giving himself adequate room to breathe, Ed chuckled at the thought. He stood up and went to work unwrapping the lights from his body while Roy went into the bathroom to clean up. They got dressed and went downstairs, where they returned the lights to their rightful place on the Christmas tree. When that was finished, Roy reached into the big box of Christmas tree decorations (aka crap) and pulled out the oversized gold star topper. He looked at it, then at Ed. Then he smiled.  
  
“What?” Ed asked. “Are you thinking of putting that on my head?”  
  
Roy’s smile widened and became considerably wicked. “No, not your head.”  
  
The lovers stared at each other. Moments later, they took off up the stairs and back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.


End file.
